The present invention generally relates to structures subject to stresses that can lead to structural failure, such as structures that contact or contain static or flowing fluids, examples of which include tires, airfoils, and pipes of types used in mobile machinery, automotive, aerospace, manufacturing, and process equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to structures equipped with life-sensing means in terms of wear, fatigue, and/or other structural breakdowns within the structure, and means for transmitting an output of the sensing means to detect an impending structural failure.
Ongoing interest exists in developing methods for detecting the failure of conduits that transport fluids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,497 to Neto, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,237 to Chevalier et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,991 to Phelan et al. disclose the detection of a worn hose by sensing the electrical resistivity in one or more wires embedded in the wall of the hose. These patents focus on detecting a discontinuity in the embedded wires, such as would result from breakage of the wires due to wear as opposed to sensing a gradual increase in resistivity attributable to wear or deformation of the hose or its wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,738 to Skaggs differs by disclosing a method for capacitively sensing the failure of a hose. In Skaggs, a fuel leakage through an inner layer of a hose is sensed on the basis of the leaked fuel altering the dielectric properties of an insulating material between a pair of copper wires embedded in the hose. Similar to Skaggs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,218 to Tryba et al. discloses sensing water leakage through a hose on the basis of the leaked water increasing the conductivity of an electrical insulating layer between a pair of conductor layers separated by the insulating layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,618 to Redmond also discloses a method for detecting the failure of a hose on the basis of electrical conductivity. Redmond's hose is formed to have an annulus containing separated wires, and the failure of the inner layer of the hose is sensed when fluid leaks into the annulus and closes an electric circuit containing the wires.
Another approach to sensing an impending failure of a hose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,892 to Maxwell. Maxwell discloses a fluid (oil) transport hose formed by at least two plies and a sensing element therebetween. In one embodiment of Maxwell, the sensing element is responsive to the electromagnetic properties of fluid present between the plies as a result of a failure of an inner ply of the hose. In a second embodiment of Maxwell, the sensing element is responsive to the failure of an inner ply of the hose by presenting an open circuit. The sensing element is said to preferably be a coil of fine wire wrapped around the inner ply and connected to means responsive to changes in the electrical impedance (AC) of the coil. Such changes are said to occur from fluid seepage into the material contacting with the coil or deformation of the inner ply, both of which change the inductance of the coil. In an alternative embodiment in which the sensing element is primarily intended to be responsive to the seepage of fluid (oil) between the plies of the hose, Maxwell employs parallel non-touching wires connected to means responsive to a change in conductance between the individual wires or to a change in the capacitance between the wires.
The prior art discussed above is particularly concerned with conduits through which a fluid is conveyed from one location to another, as opposed to fluid vessels such as hydraulic hoses, pipes, and tires in which little if any flow may occur and/or in which structural fatigue of a vessel wall from pressure cycles is often the most important factor in the life of the vessel. Furthermore, sensing systems of the type suggested by Maxwell are generally useful in relatively low pressure systems where the detection of seepage within the hose wall could provide an adequate warning of impending failure. However, in vessels subjected to fluids at relatively high pressures, once seepage occurs catastrophic failure is likely to occur in a matter of seconds, not hours or even minutes. Therefore, it would be desirable to sense an imminent fatigue failure of a relatively high-pressure vessel, as well as other structures subjected to high cyclical pressures. It would also be desirable to predict when a structural failure of such structures will occur, so that the structure can be safely used for its full life and then replaced before any damage occurs to any fluid system containing the structure or to any objects surrounding the structure.